


Wala Nang Hihigit Pa (Sayo)

by loeynbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Volleyball
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeynbaek/pseuds/loeynbaek
Summary: "Ikaw pinakacute sa team niyo. Alam mo ba 'yon, number 4?" Sabi ng setter na si Chanyeol sa wing spiker ng school na kalaban nila, si Baekhyun.Isang medyo malakas na hampas sa braso ang natanggap ni Chanyeol. "Lintek ka. Tigilan mo nga, kinikilig ako eh!"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Wala Nang Hihigit Pa (Sayo)

**Author's Note:**

> BY#77. Sa prompter, salamat po sa napakagandang prompt na naisip niyo. Pasensya na po kung yung naisip niyo para sa fic na ito ay hindi ko naisabuhay. Unang pagkakataon ko ito sa pagsusulat ng ganito kahabang fic kaya medyo cliché pa ito at sadyang simple lang. Unang beses ko rin ito sa pagsali ng isang Fanfic Fest. Sa mga Mods, lalo na kay Mod Alapaap na lagi kong nakakausap sa buong storymaking, salamat rin ng marami. Sa magbabasa palang nitong fic, sana ay magustuhan ninyo ito. Enjoy! :)

Byun Baekhyun. 20 taong gulang. Sophomore student ng SM University. Matalino, maganda, at sikat. Varsity siya sa volleyball sa paaralan niya. Isa siya sa mga wing spiker na inaasahan ng team nila. 

Park Chanyeol. 20 taong gulang. Sophomore student ng Shin Zha University. Matalino rin naman, setter kasi ang position niya sa volleyball team. Gwapo at palaging pinapanood kapag may laro. 

At tsaka...

...

...

Soon to be manliligaw ni Byun Baekhyun. Siya na nagsabi niyan ha. ;)

Simula pa last year, noong mga rookies pa sila, napansin na ni Chanyeol ang wing spiker ng SM University na no. 4 ang number. Hindi malilimutan ni Chanyeol na nagharap ang Shin Zha at SM noong buwan ng Hulyo nang nakaraang taon. 

Habang ina-announce na ang mga players na ipapasok as Starting 6, siyempre as a setter ay nilinga-linga at pinag-aralan niya ang mga players ng SM, lalo na ang bala nilang wing spiker na si Byun Baekhyun. Naisip niya agad na, aba maganda 'to ah. Mas lalo siyang naging interesado sa open spiker nang pinagkamay ang mga players ng dalawang team. Siyempre, nagkahawak ang mga kamay nila. Malambot na mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa mga magaspang na palad ni Chanyeol. Kahit sa saglit lang na panahon ay napansin na ni Chanyeol ang kagandahan ng kamay nito. Ang cute. 

Nagsimula na ang laro. Dikit kaagad ang laban. Matatawag rin kasi na rivals ang dalawang unibersidad dahil madalas silang magkaharap sa finals noon. Abala si Chanyeol sa pag-set at abala sa pag-spike si Baekhyun. Minsan ay sinusulyapan ito ni Chanyeol ngunit mukhang 'di naman ito napapansin ni no. 4. 

Nakuha ng SM ang first two sets, pero nakabawi naman ang Shin Zha at nakuha nila ang third set. Start na ng fourth set. Do or die pa rin 'to para sa team ng Shin Zha. Si Chanyeol ang unang nag-serve. Hinga ng malalim. Serve. 

Si Baekhyun ang nakakuha ng bola. Nag-set ang teammate niya at bumalik kay Baekhyun para mag-backrow spike. Score. Naka-score si Baekhyun. First point para sa SM.

Makalipas ang ilang rotations ay pareho nang nasa harapan ang dalawa. Dahil sa mainit na game, nag-request pa ng challenge ang SM ng 'touch' dahil tinawag ng referee na out ang bola na-spinike ni Baekhyun. 

Habang busy ang lahat at nag-aantay pa na i-play ang clip, pasimpleng kinausap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. 

"Walang touch." 

Napalingon naman si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ng setter. "Ano?" 

Nag-smirk si Chanyeol. "Buti naman at binigyan mo na 'ko ng atensyon. Ang sabi ko, walang touch. Ako lang naman ang nag-block sayo at sure ako na wala." 

Nagtaka si Baekhyun dahil sa unang sentence na binigkas ni Chanyeol. "Sinabi mo na buti naman at binigyan na kita ng attention ko? Bakit, tinawag mo ba ako kanina?"

"Inexpect ko nga baka kanina ka pang nawi-weirdohan sa'kin kasi kanina pa akong tingin ng tingin sayo." Sabay tawa pa ng kaunti ni Chanyeol. 

Aba confident at walang kahiya-hiya ah. Direct to the point. 

May isasagot pa sana si Baekhyun nang biglang in-announce na ang point ay mananatili pa rin sa Shin Zha University. 

"Tama nga ako diba, walang touch." Kumindat muna bago bumalik sa pwesto si Chanyeol. 

=•=•=

Ang ending, SM pa rin ang nanalo sa 5-setter match na yon. As usual, si Baekhyun ang naging POG o Player of the Game. 

Pagbalik ng mga players sa dugout ay nagkasabay pa ang dalawa papasok.

Lumapit nalang bigla ang setter sa open spiker. "Galing mo talaga maglaro, Byun. Alam mo, type ko ang mga ganyan."

Literal na napatigil ng saglit si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Agad niyang nilingon si Chanyeol at nilakhan ito ng mata. Nakakabwisit pa na ang loko ay nakangisi lang sa kanya. Muli, kinindatan siya nito. 

"Ikaw pinakacute sa team niyo. Alam mo ba 'yon, number 4?" Sabi ng setter na si Chanyeol sa wing spiker ng school na kalaban nila, si Baekhyun. 

Isang medyo malakas na hampas sa braso ang natanggap ni Chanyeol. "Lintek ka. Tigilan mo nga, kinikilig ako eh!"

Syempre, kinilig ang ating bida. Inaamin niya, medyo may slight siyang crush kay Park Chanyeol. Pagkakita niya dito kanina ay agad siyang na-amaze sa kagwapuhan nito. Matangkad pa, tapos athletic pa. Saan ka pa, diba. 

Pero nung nakausap niya ito, naisip niya na medyo may pagka-masyadong confident ata pagdating sa ibang bagay. 

"Byun, liligawan kita ha! See you!" 

Isa na yan, masyadong confident ah. 

At umalis ang player na si Park Chanyeol at iniwan si Byun Baekhyun na tulala. 

=•=•=

At doon na nagsimula ang panggugulo ni Park Chanyeol kay Byun Baekhyun.

=•=•=

Tahimik na naglalakad si Baekhyun papunta sa isang convenience store na malapit lang sa dormitory ng team. Habang nakikinig sa kanta hatid ng kanyang earphones, nagmadali siyang maglakad para mas mabilis siyang makarating dahil gutom na talaga siya. Plano lang naman niyang bumili ng isang cup ng instant noodles o di kaya'y ramen. Okay na yun, basta lang makakain na siya. 

•

Pumili kaagad si Baekhyun ng kakainin. Sa huli, binayaran niya ang isang malaking cup ng insant spicy ramen. Nanghingi na rin siya ng mainit na tubig at chopsticks para makakain na. Hindi na raw kasi niya kayang maghintay na sa dorm pa kainin ang ramen. 

Dahil sa gutom siya, kumain lang ng kumain si Baekhyun at wala ng paki sa mga lumabas-pasok sa store, basta lang nakakain siya. Kain first daw dapat. 

Kung ano-ano'y bigla nalang may naglapag ng kaparehong cup ng instant ramen, pero hindi ito maanghang tulad ng sa kanya. Agad naman niyang balak ay tignan ng masama ang taong walang modo na iyon. 

"Bastos ah. Hindi pa niya napansin na nakaupo ako rito?" Gusto sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun ngunit 'di niya ito tinuloy. 

Pag-angat niya ng ulo niya, agad naman siyang natigilan. Si Park Chanyeol pala ang taong walang modo na halos isumpa na niya ngayon-ngayon lang. Agad niya itong sinamaan ng tingin. 

Nakangisi lang si Chanyeol sa kanya habang ito'y papaupo sa kaharap na upuan.

"Ang ganda mo pala 'pag kumakain Byun ah." Walang kahiya-hiya itong sinabi ni Chanyeol.

At sabihin na nating namula ng kaunti si Baekhyun. Sino ba naman ang hindi mafa-flatter diba? 

Pero agad namang dinismiss ni Baekhyun ang mga iniisip niya. Maldita na uli siya. "Ano bang sinsabi mo? Tigil-tigilan mo nga ako. At saka, ba't ka ba nandito, ang daming bakanteng upuan oh." 

"Pwede bang isa-isa lang ang tanong Baek? Mahina kalaban eh. So una, maganda ka nga talaga. Walang biro. At pangalawa, gusto lang talaga kitang makita." 

Wow. Baek daw. Close tayo? Rumolyo lang ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Pero aaminin niya sa sarili niya, sa uulitin ko, sa sarili lang niya, na kinilig siya nang sinabihan siyang maganda ng loko.

"Wag mo 'kong tawaging Baek. Di tayo close." 

"So anong gusto mong itawag ko sayo? Love, Mahal, Babe, o Baby?" Balik na naman ang ngisi ni Chanyeol.

Namula naman agad ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. "Tumahimik ka na nga!".

'Ang cute niya.'. Ito lang ang naisip ni Chanyeol, kahit na halos ibuhos na ni Baekhyun sa kanya ang mainit na sabaw ng ramen. 

Tinawanan lang ng konti ni Chanyeol ang crush niya. Napasmirk uli siya sa naisip niya, "At dahil ayaw mo, baby nalang ang itatawag ko sayo. Cute diba? Bagay sayo. Baby..." 

At muli na namang nag-init ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Malamang dahil sa kilig.

Aaminin naman ni Baekhyun na kinikilig siya sa mga pinaggagagawa ng manliligaw niya, kung talaga ngang seryoso ito sa kanya. Naisip ni Baekhyun na pinagtitripan lang siya nito at mawawala rin kapag nakuha na ang loob ni Baekhyun at—

Natigil nalang ang mga pinag-iisip niya nang magsalitang muli si Chanyeol. Hinawakan nito ang kamay niya na nasa ibabaw ng lamesa. "Baekhyun, alam kong iniisip mo na hindi ako seryoso sayo. Tama ako diba?"

Hala, paano niya nalaman? Ganun na ba 'ko kahalata? 

Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita. Kita sa mata niyang sinsero siya sa mga nais niyang iparating. "Sana lang bigyan mo ako ng chance para mapakita sayo na seryoso ako sayo. Oo, seryoso ako sa panliligaw ko. Gusto kita, simula palang nung una nating pagkikita. Pangako, di kita binobola. Totoo lahat 'to." 

Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun na totoo nga ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Tagos sa puso, eh. At ilang beses na atang uminit ang pisngi niya sa kilig dahil lang sa kapreng setter ng Shin Zha na si Park Chanyeol. 

Si Chanyeol naman ay kinakabahan pa rin matapos ang speech niya kanina. Gusto talaga sana niyang payagan siya ni Baekhyun na ligawan siya. Kahit advance birthday gift man lang. Next month na kasi ang birthday niya. Mabilis siyang napalingon nang nagsalita si Baekhyun. 

"Sige. Payag na 'ko."

'Sige. Payag na 'ko.' 

'Sige. Payag'

'Sige.' 

SIGE?! Payag na siyang manligaw ako?! Halos mabaliw na ata siya kakatanong sa sarili niya. Humarap siyang muli kay Baekhyun. "Payag ka na?! Pwede na kitang ligawan?! Oo?!"

Napangiti ng kaunti si Baekhyun at tumango. "Oo nga. Papayagan na kita." 

Halos mahimatay na ata si Chanyeol sa saya at kilig. Medyo napasigaw siya sa loob ng convenience store kaya pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao. 

"Thank you Baek! Sure akong hindi ka magsisisi." Bigla nalang siyang tumayo at niyakap ng mahigpit si Baekhyun, na siya namang ikinagulat nito. 

•

Inihatid pauwi ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa dorm nila. Oo, may sasakyan ito ngunit mas ginusto ni Baekhyun na maglakad nalang sila. Para daw mas makilala nila ang isa't-isa. Nuks. At siyempre, sino ba naman si Chanyeol para tumanggi sa taong pinakagusto niya? 

Nagkwento si Baekhyun tungkol sa kanya at masaya si Chanyeol na mas lalo niya pa itong nakilala. Napaka-sweet ni Baekhyun, sa kanyang opinyon. Masayahin, at nananatili lang siyang positibo kahit nahihirapan na siya minsan. Nabanggit rin nito na medyo mahilig siyang magkimkim ng mga problema niya, lalo na kung sa tingin niya na pansarili lamang ito. Tinandaan ito ni Chanyeol, at ipinangako sa sarili na dapat lagi siyang attentive dito. 

Malapit lang naman pala ang dormitory nila sa dorm rin nila Chanyeol. 5 blocks lang ang layo. Di rin naman kasi nagkakalayo ang dalawang university eh. Natuwa si Chanyeol na mas madalas niyang madadalaw si Baekhyun. Buti nalang at both dorms nila ay hindi masyadong strict about sa visitors sa dorms, kahit pa galing sa rival school nila ang bisita kaya okay lang na palagi siyang dumadalaw. 

Pagdating sa tapat ng dorm room ni Baekhyun, nahihiyang nagpaalam na si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

"Bye Baek... See you tomorrow? Bibisitahin nalang kita bukas." 

"Sige, see you! Ingat ka." 

At isinara ni Baekhyun ang pinto. 

=•=•=

Araw-araw ay nagkikita ang dalawa. Madalas, si Chanyeol ang nag-e-effort, dahil siya naman ang nanliligaw. Medyo naging close na rin sila sa isa't-isa. Alam na rin naman ng group of friends nila na medyo may something na. Ngayon, close na rin ang kanya-kanya nilang mga kabarkada sa isa't-isa. 

=•=•=

Second round na ng elimination round ng tournament. Puspusan na ang practice ng volleyball teams ng Shin Zha at SM. Medyo madalang nalang silang nagkikita dahil sa buong araw silang nagte-training. Pero panay text at tawag pa rin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. Halos parang mag-jowa na nga sila eh. Label nalang ang kulang. 

=•=•=

Ilang weeks na ang nakalipas. Dikit pa rin sa standings ang teams nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Ngayon ulit sila maghaharap. Kabado na excited si Baekhyun, pati na rin si Chanyeol. Ngayon kasi iba na. Oo, magkalaban pa rin naman sila, pero may nag-iba na sa status ng relationship nilang dalawa. Hindi nalang sila setter and spiker, o SM at Shin Zha University players, kundi manliligaw at nililigawan na status nila ngayon. 

Sa dugout ay nagkasalubong sila. Nag-wink lang si Chanyeol nang nagkasalubong sila, na siya namang ikina-blush ni Baekhyun. Nagtext na rin ng 'Good luck, B.' si Chanyeol kanina sa kanya nung papunta palang sila sa venue. Nireplyan naman ito ni Baekhyun ng 'Thanks. Ikaw rin Yeol.'.

Maya-maya, tinawag na ang mga starting players ng bawat team. Siyempre, kasama dun sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Ang venue nila ay ang gymnasium ng Shin Zha, so home court ito nina Chanyeol. Nagsigawan ang lahat ng tinawag na ang popular setter nila. Siyempre, gwapo na, matalino na, athletic pa. Sa'n ka pa diba?

Nang makapwesto na silang lahat, nag-serve na ang setter ng SM. 

•

Tulad ng dati, dikit ang labanan. Fifth set na, meaning 2-2 na ang sets na napanalunan ng dalawang teams. Si Baekhyun, may 22 points na. Si Chanyeol naman, may 40 excellent sets. 

Kalagitnaan na ng 5th set. Nag-serve na ang taga-Shin Zha at pumasok ito. Ni-receive naman ito ng libero ng SM, at ipinasa sa setter. Nag-set naman ito papunta kay Baekhyun. Nakakita na siya ng butas sa depensa ng kalaban. Tumakbo na siya at bumwelo para i-spike ang bola sa left side ng net. Si Chanyeol, nakaabang lang sa left side, handang mag-receive. Nakaready na ang dalawang blockers ng Shin Zha.

Isa.

Dalawa.

Tatlo.

Tumalon na ng mataas si Baekhyun at pinalo ang bola ng patusok papunta sa Zone 1. Down the line ang balak niya. Pababa na siya, pati na rin ang dalawang blocker nang...

Biglang natumba si Baekhyun at agad siyang napahawak sa ankle niya. Ang dalawang blockers naman ay nakababa na rin. Hindi nakuha ng back liners ang spike ni Baekhyun. Point para kay Baekhyun at sa SM. 

Natigil ang buong laro nang matisod si Baekhyun pagkatapos niyang matapilok. Agad siyang tinulungan ng members niya, at kahit yung mga blockers kanina ay tumulong na rin. Nakahiga siya at hawak pa rin niya ang left foot niya. 

Nakaramdam ng takot si Chanyeol nang nakita niyang namimilipit sa sakit si Baekhyun. Agad siyang tumakbo papunta sa kinaroroonan nito, kahit na nasa kabilang side pa ng court si Baekhyun. Nang makalapit siya, nakita niyang bahagyang umiiyak ito. Agad siyang lumuhod sa harapan ni Baekhyun. Tumabi na ang iba, dahil may alam na naman sila tungkol sa dalawa.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "Baek?"

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol at naawa agad siya rito. Tumutulo pa rin ang luha niya. Agad naman itong pinunasan ni Chanyeol gamit ang mga kamay niya. 

"Chanyeol..." 

"Gaano kasakit?"

"Sobra. Pakidala ako sa infirmary please.." 

Dadalhin na sana si Baekhyun ng Physical Therapist ng team sa clinic nang marinig na gustong magpadala ni Baekhyun, pero inunahan na silang lahat ni Chanyeol.

Binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, isang kamay sa hips, at isa sa likod ng tuhod niya. Bridal style kumbaga.

Tumabi naman ang lahat, at mas lalong natahimik ang gymnasium. Totoo nga talaga ang usap-usapan na may namamagitan sa dalawang star players ng SM at Shin Zha.

Halos patakbong naglakad si Chanyeol para makaayos na ng higa si Baekhyun at matingnan na ang paa nito. 

Pagdating sa clinic, ihiniga ng dahan-dahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, na para bang isang kaunting galaw niya lang ay lalong masasaktan ito. Agad naman na dumating ang doktor at nurse, pati na rin ang PT ng team.

Habang ginagalaw-galaw ng doktor ang injured na ankle ni Baekhyun ay mahigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Piniga-piga niya ang kamay nito kapag masyadong sumasakit ang paa niya. Si Chanyeol naman, worried pa rin sa nangyari. Nakalimutan na niya na hindi pa tapos ang laro nila. 

Maya-maya ay isang co-member ng Shin Zha ang pumunta para pabalikin na sa laro si Chanyeol. Nagdalawang-isip siya kung babalik ba siya dahil hindi pa okay si Baekhyun, pero si Baekhyun pa mismo ang pumilit dito na bumalik sa laro. Inilapit ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa kanya at hinalikan ito ng bahagya bago umalis at bumalik. 

•

Tapos na ang game. Shin Zha ang nanalo. Tamang-tama ang timing ng pagbalik ni Chanyeol. Mas lalong naging inspirasiyon niya ata si Baekhyun para mapanalo ang game upang matapos na ito at makabalik na siya sa infirmary. 

Pabalik na sana siya sa infirmary nang nakita niyang inaalalayan ng PT ng SM si Baekhyun. Umiika-ika ito habang naglalakad, pero nakakatayo pa naman siya kaya 'di siguro gaanong kaseryoso ang injury. Salamat sa Diyos. 

Agad na lumapit si Chanyeol at siya na mismo ang umalalay kay Baekhyun. Una, nakahawak lang siya sa waist ni Baekhyun, at si Baekhyun nakakapit sa leeg niya, ngunit masyadong matangkad si Chanyeol kaya medyo nahirapan si Baekhyun. Napansin naman ito ni Chanyeol kaya binuhat nalang niya ulit si Baekhyun. Magaan naman ito kaya okay lang. 

•

Pinaupo muna ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa dugout room dahil balak niyang magbihis muna bago umuwi. Nakapagbihis na si Baekhyun sa clinic kaya nag-antay lang ito sa kanya. Hindi na nag-shower si Chanyeol at nagpasiyang sa bahay nalang siya maliligo ulit dahil ayaw naman niyang paghintayin ng matagal si Baekhyun. Sigurado siyang gusto na nitong makapagpahinga. Kaya walang pag-aalinlangan nalang siyang nagtanggal ng jersey at pinunasan ang pawis niya. 

Dug-dug. Dug-dug. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun dahil lang sa simpleng pagtanggal ng upper clothing ni Chanyeol. Pawisan ang katawan nito, at nagniningning ito dahil sa ilaw. Medyo tan ang balat niya, pero makinis. Defined ang muscles nito, broad ang shoulders, at ang abs, full 6-pack. Oh diba. 

Busy pa rin si Chanyeol kakapunas sa sarili niya nang muli niyang tignan si Baekhyun. Napansin niyang may tinitignan ito, at parang papunta sa kanya ang direksyon nito. Ah kaya pala. Naalala ni Chanyeol na hindi pa pala siya nakakapag-t-shirt. Nag-smirk siya bigla at naisipang tuksuhin si Baekhyun. 

"Sarap 'no? Baka matunaw ako niyan, Baek."

At doon lang natigil ang pagpapantasya ni Baekhyun. Namula naman agad siya at nahihiyang hinarap si Chanyeol. 

"H-ha? Ano bang pinagsasasabi mo? Tara na nga naiinip na 'ko." 

Ang cute. Ang cute mag-stutter ng usually sassy Baekhyun. Magpapalit pa sana siya ng shorts pero mukhang nagmamadali na si Baekhyun kaya hindi na siya nagpalit at muli niyang binuhat si Baekhyun. Napatili naman ito ng bahagya.

"Yeol ibaba mo 'ko!"

"Wag na. Injured ka diba."

"Kaya ko namang maglakad eh."

"Magaan ka naman kaya sige na. Ipagpahinga mo nalang yang paa mo."

"Nakakahiya eh."

"Ano? Di ko marinig."

"Nakakahiya." Tinakpan pa ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya habang namumula. 

"Alam mo Baek, ang cute mo." 

Dug-dug. Dug-dug. Tunog muli ng puso ni Baekhyun.

=•=•=

Pinili ni Baekhyun na magpahatid nalang muna sa bahay ng mga magulang niya. Matagal-tagal na rin kasi siyang hindi nakakabisita, tapos Friday rin naman kaya sa Sunday nalang siya babalik sa dorm. Miss na kasi niya kasi silang lahat, pati na ang kwarto niya. 

Habang nasa byahe, nabagot si Baekhyun. Focused kasi si Chanyeol sa pagda-drive kaya wala siyang makausap. Ang hindi niya alam, medyo kinakabahan pala ito dahil mami-meet niyang muli ang parents ni Baekhyun, at first time niyang makakaharap si Baekbeom. 

Binasag ni Baekhyun ang katahimikan. "Chanyeol, pwede ko bang i-on 'tong radyo? Tahimik masyado eh."

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol at saglit na tinignan si Baekhyun. "Oo naman. In-on mo nalang sana, 'di mo na naman kailangan permission ko tungkol diyan."

Naguluhan naman si Baekhyun sa mga narinig niya. "Huh? Bakit?"

"Kasi 'pag naging tayo na, lahat ng sa'kin, sayo na rin." Nag-smirk ulit si Chanyeol.

At pinatugtog nga ni Baekhyun ang radyo. 

"At ngayon, ipe-play natin ang isang special request mula kay Mr. Park Chanyeol. Para daw ito sa taong nais niyang mapasakanya. Sweet! Mr. Park, sana magkatuluyan na kayo, at salamat sa request. Eto na ang 'Akin Ka Nalang' by Itchyworms."

Agad na napalingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Nag-request ng kanta ang gago? Nakangisi naman si Chanyeol sa kanya habang sumasabay sa kanta. 

Nung nag-chorus na, nagulat siya nang biglang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at lumingon uli ito sa kanya ng saglit at kumanta; 

"Akin ka nalang, 

Akin ka nalang. 

Iingatan ko ang puso mo. 

Akin ka nalang, 

Akin ka nalang... 

Wala nang hihigit pa sa'yo."

At syempre, kinilig na naman ang ating dalaga — este si Baekhyun. Bigla niyang sinapak ang braso ng katabi. 

"Aray! Anong ginawa ko?"

Mariin siyang tinutukan ni Baekhyun. "Nakakainis ka! Nakakainis ka..." Sabi nito kay Chanyeol habang nakatakip na ngayon ang mga kamay niya sa mukha niya. 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. Ang cute cute lang kasi talaga. In short, whipped culture. "Kinikilig ka! Namumula ka na naman... Crush mo na 'ko 'no!" At tuwang-tuwa naman si Chanyeol sa pang-aasar kay Baekhyun. Lalo siyang namumula eh. 

Nagtaka nalang si Chanyeol nang marinig niyang parang humihikbi na si Baekhyun. 

Shit. 'Di niya ba nagustuhan ang ginawa ko? Tinabi muna niya ang sasakyan at hininto para matignan si Baekhyun. Unti-unti niyang tinanggal ang mga kamay nito sa mukha niya.

Natigil siya nang nagsalita si Baekhyun. "Bakit ka ganito?"

Nagtaka si Chanyeol sa tinuran ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya maintindihan ang gusto nitong iparating.

"Ha? Di kita maintindihan."

"Bakit ka ganito? Bakit hindi ka playboy? Bakit ang bait mo? Bakit ang perfect mo? Bakit? Diba dapat pinaikot mo na 'ko sayo?" 

Patuloy pa rin ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun.

Naguguluhan pa rin si Chanyeol pero pinilit niyang ipaliwanag ang lahat kay Baekhyun. Na totoo ang lahat. Na totoo ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya.

Pinunasan niya ang mga luha ni Baekhyun gamit ang kamay niya. "Baek, makinig ka. Mahal kita. Hindi lang gusto, kundi mahal kita. At lahat ng 'to, lahat ng mga ginagawa ko ay totoo. Hindi kita balak lokohin. Pangako."

At muling tumulo ang mga luha ni Baekhyun. Ganito pala ang feeling 'pag may taong bukod sa pamilya mo na mahal ka ng sobra, na pinapahalagahan ka. Ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam. Nakaka-overwhelm. 

Humarap na ngayon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. 

"Gusto rin kita."

Gusto rin kita. 

Gusto kita. 

At para bang bumalik lahat ng halo-halong emosyon na naramdaman ni Chanyeol nang pinayagan siyang ligawan si Baekhyun. 

Totoo na ba 'to?! Sinasagot niya na ba 'ko?! Kami na ba?!

Matagal-tagal na natahimik si Chanyeol dahilan para kabahan si Baekhyun. Nagbago na ba ang isip niya? 'Di niya ba naintindihan yung sinabi ko? 

Nabigla nalang siya nang naramdaman niyang niyayakap na siya ni Chanyeol. Umiiyak na pala ito sa balikat niya. Niyakap nalang niya uli ito pabalik dahil medyo naguguluhan pa rin siya.

"Anong ibig sabihin mo nang gusto rin kita? Paki-explain yung relationship natin ngayon pagkatapos mong umamin please... Mababaliw na ata ako kakaisip..."

Ah, kaya pala. 'Di pa pala niya na-gets. Natawa nalang ng konti si Baekhyun at inangat ang ulo ni Chanyeol. Katapat na ngayon ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya.

"Sinasagot na kita. Oo, tayo na. Nakita ko naman na sincere ka eh, at na mahal mo 'ko. Enough na yun para sa 'kin."

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. Oo, mas lumaki pa ito, kasing-laki na ata ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo ang mata niya ngayon. Sinasagot niya na 'ko?! Kami na ba talaga?! Totoo na ba 'to?

"Tayo na talaga? Like boyfriend mo na ako, at boyfriend kita?!" Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun at naiyak na naman siya. Sobrang saya lang talaga niya dahil finally, sinagot na siya ng taong mahal niya.

Tumango lang si Baekhyun bilang sagot sa tanong niya. Nagtama ang tingin nilang dalawa, at dahan-dahang hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang ulo ni Baekhyun. "I love you. Thank you."

At napangiti nalang si Baekhyun. "I love you too."

=•=•=

Nakarating sila sa tahanan ng mga Byun, at pag-garahe ni Chanyeol sa sasakyan ay nakahintay na ang mama at papa ni Baekhyun sa veranda. 

Pagtigil ng makina ay unang bumaba si Chanyeol. Alam na naman ng mga magulang ni Baekhyun na kaya siya umuwi dahil sa injury niya kaya dumiretso na si Chanyeol para pagbuksan at alalayan si Baekhyun. 

Binuksan niya ang pintuan ng sasakyan at ginising na ang nakatulog na palang si Baekhyun. "Baek, gising na. Nandito na tayo.." Sabi niya sabay alog ng kaunti sa kanya.

At nagising naman si Baekhyun. "Huh? Nandito na pala tayo..." Dahil sa excitement ay medyo mabilis na umupo ng maayos si Baekhyun at akma na sana siyang tatayo pero sumakit ang paa niya nang igalaw niya. "Aray... Aray..."

Napansin ni Chanyeol na mahihirapan si Baekhyun pagbaba, kaya para mapadali na rin ang lahat ay bigla niyang binuhat si Baekhyun.

Papasok ng bahay ay nakangiti lang ang mga Byun — Oo, pati na rin si Kuya Baekbeom — sa kanilang dalawa. Ang domestic daw kasi tignan, sabi ni Mama Byun. 

Pagkalapag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun sa sofa ay agad itong nagmano kina Mama at Papa Byun, at kinamayan si Baekbeom. "Magandang umaga po, tita, tito, at kuya Baekbeom. Nice to meet you po ulit." Medyo awkward pa ang tono nito. Mas nahihiya na kasi siya dahil ngayon, sila na ni Baekhyun. Nakakahiya lang talaga 'pag kaharap mo ang mga in-laws mo diba? Nuks. In-laws daw oh.

"Oh Chanyeol, hijo, buti naman at nakasama ka. Namiss ka rin naman namin..." 

At medyo nag-blush naman si Chanyeol sa sweet words ni Mrs. Byun.

"Ah... Mama, Papa, Kuya Beom... May sasabihin po sana ako sa inyo..." 

Agad namang napalingon si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Alam na niya kung ano ang ipagtatapat nito sa pamilya niya, kaya umupo na siya sa tabi nito, and he subtly held Baekhyun's hand.

"Ano yun anak?" si Mr. Byun.

Nagsimula muli si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita. "Ah, ano po kasi... Alam niyo naman po diba na nililigawan ako ni Chanyeol..."

Si Mrs. Byun naman ang sumagot sa kanya, "Oo naman. Bakit?"

"Ma, Pa, Kuya, ka-kami na po ni Chanyeol..."

Bigla silang kinabahan nang wala silang nakitang reaksyon sa mga mukha ng mga Byun. Ang awkward ng katahimikan. 

Hanggang sa...

"Talaga?! Diyos ko! Mabuti naman! Akala ko nga na kayo na noong una niyo pang punta dito eh." 

Si Mrs. Byun ang unang nag-react at unang tumayo para yakapin silang dalawa. Sumunod naman si Mr. Byun na niyakap rin sila. Nagpasalamat nalang si Chanyeol na boto sila sa kanya para kay Baekhyun.

Si Kuya Beom ang huling nag-congratulate sa kanila, at binalaan pa si Chanyeol na dapat daw ay alagaan nito ang nakababata niyang kapatid. Kahit medyo nai-intimidate man ay tumango si Chanyeol at nag-thank you. 

Ang kuya pala ni Baekhyun ay minsan nakakatakot, pero madalas sweet at caring na anak at kapatid. 

"Baek, kailan pa naging kayo?"

"Actually kuya, kanina lang papunta dito." Sabayan mo pa ang napaka-awkward na tawa ni Baekhyun.

=•=•=

Pinatulog nila si Chanyeol sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman ay naki-share nalang sa kwarto ni Kuya Beom. 

Yun ang dapat na plano, pero bakit ending ay magkatabi sila ngayon sa iisang kama sa kwarto ni Baekhyun? 

Sisihin natin ang nanay ni Baekhyun, si Mrs. Byun na nagsabing tutal sila na naman, bakit di nalang sila magtabi? May tiwala rin naman daw siya kay Baekhyun, at pati na rin kay Chanyeol. Pero dapat nga ba talaga natin silang sisihin? 😏

Medyo awkward pa rin sila dahil sa ngayon lang sila magtatabi sa isang kama. Oo, malaki naman ang kama — king sized bed ang kay Baekhyun — pero iba na kasi ngayon. Iba na ang label. From frenemies, to lovers na. 

"Good night Baek."

"Good night rin, Chanyeol."

At sabay silang nagtalikuran. Oh diba, awkward. Buti nalang at 'di malilibog 'tong mga 'to. 

•

Kinaumagahan, naunang nagising si Baekhyun. Siya rin kasi ang unang nakatulog sa kanilang dalawa. Naguluhan siya nang may nararamdaman siyang nakapaikot na braso sa bewang niya. Mahigpit ang yakap nito. Ramdam din niya ang mainit na paghinga sa kanyang leeg. Anong nangyayari? Nang maalala niya ang lahat ng nangyari kahapon, kinilig na naman siya. Sino ba namang hindi diba? Si Park Chanyeol lang naman ang katabi niya ngayon sa pagtulog, at siya lang naman ang ngayo'y boyfriend niya na. 

Dahan-dahan niyang inalis ang kamay ni Chanyeol na nakahawak sa kanya, at humarap siya sa natutulog niyang nobyo. Napagtanto ni Baekhyun na mukhang bata si Chanyeol kung matulog. Yung parang ang peaceful ba ng aura. Dahan-dahang itinaas ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Chanyeol, hanggang sa nabaling ang paningin niya sa mga labi nito. Nakakaakit tignan. Malambot kung tingnan ang mga labi niya. Mapula rin. Na-tempt si Baekhyun na halikan siya. 

Kahit one second lang naman siguro, okay lang diba? Hindi naman siguro niya mapapansin... Isa pa, boyfriend ko naman siya diba? 

Kung ano-ano nang naiisip ni Baekhyun kakatingin sa lips ni Chanyeol. 

Smack.

At nahalikan nga ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Smack lang naman, pero nahihiya pa rin siya. Sa gulat niya ay nahulog pa siya sa kama, dahilan para magising si Chanyeol ng tuluyan, at ikasakit muli ng paa niya. 

"Baek? Okay ka lang? Ba't ka nasa sahig?" 

"Aray..."

Dahil sa sakit ng paa niya, agad siyang binuhat ni Chanyeol pabalik sa higaan.

"Masakit pa ba?" 

"Medyo. Pero okay lang."

"Ba't ka ba kasi napunta sa sahig?"

"A-ah eh ka-kasi... Ihhhh...." Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya gamit ang dalawa niyang kamay, habang namumula pa dahil sa ginawa niya kanina. Feel niya kasi na pinagsamantalahan niya si Chanyeol kanina. OA diba? 

"Ha? Bakit? Dahil ba 'to sa ginawa mo kanina?"

"Alam mo? Nakakahiya..." 

"Ang cute cute mo kanina." Smack. 

Si Chanyeol naman ngayon ang humalik sa kanya. 'Di malamang kinilig na naman ang ating bida. Ito na talaga ang first official kiss nila. Mind you, na aware silang dalawa ha. 

"Mhmm..." 

At humiwalay na silang dalawa. Baka raw kasi kung saan pa mapunta. Ehem. 

=•=•=

Sa ilang araw nila sa bahay ng mga Byun ay mas lalong nawala ang awkwardness nila sa isa't-isa. Mas open na sila, at medyo mas bold na rin. Isang beses nga na habang busy silang naghahalikan sa kwarto ni Baekhyun ay hindi nila napansin na pumasok si Kuya Baekbeom. Nagulat nalang ang dalawa nang nabitawan ni Kuya Beom ang hawak niyang charger. Nanghiram kasi siya kay Baekhyun at isasauli na niya sana. 'Di na siya kumatok, nasanay na kasi siya na si Baekhyun lang. Nakalimutan ata niya na may boyfriend pala itong kasama. 

Paano ba naman, naka-kandong si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Nakahawak si Baekhyun sa leeg ng kanyang nobyo, at si Chanyeol naman ay nakayakap kay Baekhyun. At... busy silang naglalaplapan. Oh diba. Mabait naman sana siyang anak at kapatid, jusmiyo, bakit ito pa ang nadatnan niya? Gusto lang naman sana niya ng katahimikan at kapayapaan... Bakit ito pa ang bumungad sa kanya pagbukas niya ng pinto? Baekbeom, galing ng timing mo. 

Balik tayo sa magkasintahan. Agad naman na lumayo si Baekhyun mula sa lap ni Chanyeol. Pulang-pula ang mga mukha nilang dalawa. Paano naman kasing hindi, eh naabutan lang naman sila ng kuya ni Baekhyun na masyadong intimate sa isa't-isa. Pautal-utal na nagtanong si Baekhyun sa kuya niya.

"K-kuya, na-nandiyan ka p-pala. Ano sa-sanang kailangan m-mo?"

Nabalik naman sa katuturan si Baekbeom. Hindi naman sa against siya sa mga gan'tong pangyayari o 'di kaya nandidiri dahil straight siya. Oo, straight si Kuya Baekbeom. Si bunso lang ang naligaw ng landas. Sadyang na-blangko lang ang utak niya dahil medyo nanibago lang siya. Kasi naman, one week pa lang simula nang naging sila ni Chanyeol. Masyado atang level-up agad. Pero okay lang naman para sa kanya. Sa kanila na 'yun.

At Oo, ang dapat na dalawang araw nilang stay sa tahanan ng mga Byun ay naging one week dahil biglaang nag-suspend ng pasok ang mga paaralan dahil sa malakas na ulan at bagyo. Mas malakas kasi ang ulan sa Metro Manila kaya hindi na muna sila pinayagang bumalik ng parents nila — pati na ang parents ni Chanyeol. Panatag naman ang loob nila sa pamilya ni Baekhyun kahit hindi pa sila nagkikita sa personal. 

Akalain mo nga naman, mag-beshie ang mga nanay nila kahit hindi pa nagkikita at nagkakausap nang harapan? Iba din ah. 

Nagsalita na si Baekbeom. "U-uh kasi isasauli ko lang sana 'tong charger mo kasi baka kailanganin mo na, nahanap ko na rin kasi yung akin, kaso lang bad timing ata ako. 'Sensya na. Ha-ha."

At agad na tumakbo at lumabas si Baekbeom sa kwarto.

Nagkatinginan naman ang dalawang naiwan sa higaan. 

"Ang awkward lang ah." Nahihiya pa rin si Chanyeol dahil sa nangyari pero hinalikan lang uli siya ni Baekhyun. 

=•=•=

Makalipas ilang buwan, semi-finals na ng tournament. May game ngayon si Chanyeol, at bukas naman ang kay Baekhyun. Kahit may laro bukas at dapat na mag-training, pinilit pa rin ni Baekhyun na makapanood ng game. Gusto kasi niyang suportahan si Chanyeol. Minsan na kasi siyang kinulit nito na manood tuwing may game siya at walang game si Baekhyun, at ito na ang panahon. 

Since player rin naman siya, allowed siyang umupo sa may VIP seats. Sa ibang venue ang games ngayon. Imbis na sa school ng isa sa teams ay sa Sports Dome ito ginanap. May iba kasing event na ginaganap sa both gyms ng schools. 

Kasama manood ni Baekhyun ngayon ang teammate at isa sa mga best friend niyang si Kyungsoo, na boyfriend naman ang isa sa mga teammate rin ni Chanyeol na si Kim Jongin. Middle blocker ang position nito. Dahil nga sa naging close na rin ang mga friends ng mag-jowa ay hindi mapigilang may iba ring ma-fall sa isa't-isa. 

•

Third set. 21-23 ang score. Two points nalang, panalo na ang Shin Zha University. Nagdadasal na ang dalawang players ng SM University para sa panalo ng mga kasintahan nila. Two points nalang, panalo na. Makakatungtong na naman sila sa Finals. Gusto nilang pareho ni Chanyeol na muli, ang mga teams nila ang maglaban sa Finals. Rivals man, pero mas nangingibabaw syempre ang pagmamahal.

Serve ng kabilang team. Na-receive ng libero ang bola, at pinasa kay Chanyeol. Isang back set papunta kay Jongin. Isang quick play. Swoosh. Malakas na sigawan. 21-24. One point nalang. Set point na para sa Shin Zha. 

Serve. Receive ng kabila. Set. Spike. Blocked.

Balik sa kalabang team. Tinulak ng setter ang bola papunta sa kabila pero naharang ito ni Chanyeol at dinump ang bola sa kabilang side. Walang floor defender. Score. Game over. 21-25 in favor of Shin Zha University.

Sa bleachers, nagtatalon sa tuwa ang mag-best friends sa panalo ng rival team. Nice game. 

Habang nagse-celebrate ang team sa pagkapanalo, ipinatawag naman si Chanyeol para sa after-game interview. Siya ang POG o Player of the Game. 

Nakangiti si Chanyeol habang ini-interview at sinasagot ng maigi ang mga tanong ng interviewer. Broadcasted kasi ang bawat game sa telebisyon. Gusto na sana niyang matapos ang interview para malapitan na si Baekhyun. Hindi pa niya kasi ito napuntahan pagkatapos ng laro. 

"Last question. Sinong mga gusto mong batiin at pasalamatan?"

Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. Hay salamat. 

"Uh, binabati ko po ang family ko, Hi kina Mama, Papa, at ate na nasa bahay. Kay lolo at lola na nasa probinsya hello po! Thank you kay Lord, at sa lahat ng sumusuporta sa akin at sa team. At syempre, thank you sa boyfriend kong si Byun Baekhyun. Love you bub. Thank you sa pagpunta! Thanks guys!"

Nag-smile uli si Chanyeol at umalis na. Paglingon niya sa bleachers, wala na sina Baekhyun sa pwesto nito kanina. Baka nasa dugout na. 

Tumakbo siya sa dugout at nakita niya si Baekhyun na katabi sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Nilapitan niya si Baekhyun at hinalikan ang ulo nito bilang pagbati. Agad na tumayo si Baekhyun nang makita siya at niyakap siya nito ng mahigpit. 

"Congrats, bubby. You did well." Isabay mo pa ang ngiti ni Baekhyun na para lang kay Chanyeol. 

"Thanks bub. Wait for me, aayusin ko lang gamit ko."

"Naayos ko na. Pero double-check mo nalang baka may naiwan ka pa."

"Awww... Ang husband material naman ng bubby ko." Nag-smirk si Chanyeol. Inaasar na naman kasi niya si Baekhyun. Ang iba sa mga teammates ni Chanyeol na nasa dugout ay nakangisi na sa kanilang dalawa. Sobrang bagay lang kasi nung dalawa eh. 

Nag-blush si Baekhyun at sinuntok ang braso ni Chanyeol. "Tumigil ka nga!"

Tumawa nalang si Chanyeol sa inasta ni Baekhyun. Cute cute talaga.

=•=•=

Nang sumapit ang Linggo, si Baekhyun naman ang maglalaro. Okay na naman ang paa niya kasi nga medyo malalang sprain lang naman. Hindi na kailangang operahan. Tinutulungan pa nga siya ni Chanyeol para makagalaw uli siya ng maayos. Nagsilbing personal physical therapist niya na ang boyfriend niya lalo pa't nakaranas na ng ganito dati si Chanyeol noong nagte-training pa siya. 

Ngayon, sina Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun at at Suho naman ang magkakatabi sa bleachers. Wala naman talagang ichi-cheer na players ang dalawa, sadyang gusto lang daw nila na makita kung paano maglaro ang makakalaban nila sa Finals. 

•

Umabot ng four sets ang game. Nakaka-dalawa nang set ang SM at isa naman para sa kalaban. Medyo nadismaya nga si Baekhyun na hindi nila nagawang talunin ng straight sets ang kabila. Babawi nalang daw sila dito. 

20-22 na ang score, lamang ang kalaban. Tagaktak na ang pawis ni Baekhyun. Nasa back row siya, at si Kyungsoo na ang nasa harap. Kung siya open spiker, si Kyungsoo naman ang opposite spiker. 

Si Baekhyun ang naatasang mag-serve bilang nasa Zone One na siya matapos ang rotation. 

Nag-dribble siya at ilang beses na pinatalbog ang bola bago ito iniharap sa kanya. Dapat last set na 'to. Kami ang mananalo. Inulit-ulit niya ito kasama ang kaunting dasal na makapag-ace siya. 

Tapon, talon, spike, serve. 

Nagsigawan na ang mga supporters ng SM kabilang na sina Chanyeol at Jongin. Ace. Malapit na.

Nag-serve uli siya. Ilang rallies at sa kanilang muli ang point. Tie na ang laban. 22 all. 

Muling nag-serve si Baekhyun. Tumawid ang bola sa kabila pero nakuha ito at naipasa sa setter. Ready na ang blockers ng SM sa spike ng attacker. Nakabantay na sila sa kung sinong magsa-spike. Pero iba ang na-obserbahan ni Baekhyun. Napansin niya na balak i-dump ng setter sa likod lang ng mga blockers nila ang bola. Napansin niya ito dahil minsan na itong ginawa ni Chanyeol noong last game.

Si Chanyeol naman na nasa bleachers na kinakabahan ay napansin rin ang gustong gawin ng setter. Sana naman mapansin ni Baekhyun. Ginawa ko na rin 'to. 

Agad namang lumapit si Baekhyun sa mga blockers para makuha ang bola. Malapit pa siyang 'di umabot, buti nalang at na-pancake save niya ito. Nag-set ang setter ng SM na si Mark at ibinigay ito kay Kyungsoo na nag-cross court naman ng palo. 

Score. 22-23. Three to nothing run para sa SM. 

Si Baekhyun pa rin ang nag-serve. Spike. 

Nakuha ng kabilang team ang bola ngunit nahirapan sila kaya ending ay free ball para sa SM. Chance para makapag-match point. 

Pinasa ng libero na si Minho, sinenyasan ni Mark si Baekhyun at nag-back set ito para sa kanya. Bali back row spike ang magiging attack. 

Isa. 

Dalawa.

Tatlo.

Takbo.

Buwelo.

Talon. 

Hinintay ni Baekhyun na bumaba ang bola upang i-spike ito papunta sa Zone Six. 

Score. Match point para sa SM University.

Magse-serve siyang muli. Hinga ng malalim. Last na 'to. 

Bago siya nag-serve ay tinignan muna niya si Chanyeol. 

Nang magtama ang mga tingin nila ay agad na nag-mouth si Chanyeol ng mga salitang I love you. 

Napangiti si Baekhyun. Hinipan ng kaunti ang bola at tuluyan nang nag-serve. 

Nabigla nalang si Baekhyun nang nagtayuan na ang lahat at malakas na sigawan ang narinig niya. Lalo pa nang inambahan siya ng mga teammates niya dahil panalo sila. Magfa-finals sila. 

Sa gitna ng selebrasyon ay tinawag si Baekhyun para rin sa interview tulad nung kay Chanyeol. Siya rin kasi ang Player of the Game ngayon. 

"So, Baekhyun, napakaganda nung pancake save mo dun sa dump ng setter ng Chongma. Paano mo napansin yun?"

Napatawa ng bahagya si Baekhyun. "Ah kasi naalala ko noong last game ng Shin Zha last Wednesday na ganito rin ang ginawa ng setter nila na si Park Chanyeol. Naisip ko lang na baka gawin rin yun ng taga-Chongma kaya ayun."

"Iba nga naman talaga ang pag-ibig." Nagtawanan pa silang dalawa bago nagsalita ulit ang interviewer. 

"Sure ako na may mga gusto kang batiin kaya batiin mo na sila!"

Nagsimula nang kumaway-kaway ni Baekhyun. "Uh, Hello kina Mama, Papa at Kuya na nasa bahay, kay Lola at Lolo, sa mga sumusuporta sa akin at sa SM community, hi sa inyo. And syempre Lord thank You po. Lastly, bubby thank you sa pagpunta. Love you! Thank you sa inyong lahat!"

•

Sa dugout ay sinalubong siya ni Chanyeol ng yakap at tuwalya para makapagpunas ng pawis. Bago nagbihis si Baekhyun ay nag-tiptoe muna siya para halikan ang nobyo. 

"Mhmm. Bihis muna ako ta's alis na tayo ha."

•

Sa loob ng kotse ni Chanyeol nila pinag-usapan ang heroic pancake save niya kanina. 

"Buti nalang napansin mo yung dump nung setter kanina. Easy point sana para sa kanila yun."

Napalingon naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. "Syempre natuto ako sayo. Mahilig ka kayang mag-dump nang ganun kahit dati pa."

Balik na naman ang ngisi ni Chanyeol, "Wow ha, may natututunan ka rin pala sa 'kin?"

"Aba Oo naman. Thank you nga pala ha."

Nagtaka si Chanyeol kung bakit nagpapasalamat si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Ha? Bakit?"

Paglingon niya kay Baekhyun ay nakita niyang malumanay at sinsero ang tingin nito sa kanya. Mas lalong nakaka-in love.

"Kaya siguro ako nakapag-ace kanina dahil nag-I love you ka bago ako nag-serve. Honestly, ang laki ring morale booster. Kinakabahan talaga ako nung time na yun, pero yung moment na nilingon kita then you mouthed I love you, nabawasan talaga ang kaba ko kaya thank you talaga."

Saktong natapos si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita ay nakarating na sila sa dorm niya kaya naharap na siya ng maayos ni Chanyeol. Buti nalang nasa parking lot sila kaya okay lang kahit hindi pa sila bumaba at mag-stay muna sa kotse.

Niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bakit biglang naging emosyonal si Baekhyun pero inisip niya na siguro natuwa lang ito dahil nakapasok uli sila sa Finals. 

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang gilid ng ulo ni Baekhyun at nginitian niya ito, sabay bigkas ng... "I love you, bub."

Nangingilid na ang luha ni Baekhyun at tuluyan na siyang naiyak dahil sobrang sweet ng boyfriend niya. Ang swerte swerte niya.

"I love you rin bubby..."

Ipinalibot niya ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg ni Chanyeol at inilapit ang mga mukha nila. Nagkatinginan, bago dahan-dahang nagdikit ang kanilang mga labi. Maya-maya'y bahagyang kinagat ni Chanyeol ang ibabang labi ni Baekhyun para pagbuksan siya, na pinahintulutan naman nito. Humantong sa isang make-out session ang intimate moment. 

=•=•=

Kinabukasan, nagising si Baekhyun sa isang hindi pamilyar na kwarto. Beige ang mga dingding, at medyo magara ang estraktura ng ceiling. Ang lambot lambot pa ng kama, at puti ang bedsheet, punda at kumot. 

Nasaan ako? Kinidnap na ba 'ko? Si Chanyeol..?

Chanyeol..

Chanyeol..

Hala. Hala talaga. Bumalik nalang bigla ang lahat ng nangyari kagabi. Yung masyadong intimate na moment nila ni Chanyeol; simula sa kotse hanggang dito — sa hotel.

Nasaan na ba yung hinayupak na yun?!Iiwanan nalang niya ako dito ha?!

Nang sinubukang umupo ni Baekhyun ay agad siyang nakaramdam ng sakit sa balakang at pwetan niya. Aray. Konpirmed. May nangyari nga kagabi. Buset. Masakit. Sobra.

Humiga nalang uli si Baekhyun. Kung hindi nga siya makaupo man lang, malamang mas hindi siya makakatayo. Sisihin natin ang boypren niyang masyadong wild. Masyadong na-excite eh.

Hinanap niya ang cellphone niya. Buti nalang at nasa katabing mesa lang ito. Hindi siya nahirapang kunin ito at tinignan niya ang oras. 

9:04 am.

Juseyo. MONDAY pala ngayon. Alas-nuwebe na. Late na late na siya, at malamang hindi siya makakatayo. Buti pa umabsent nalang. Malamang ay hinahanap na siya nina Kyungsoo, Luhan at Chen. Jusmiyo. Malamang sa malamang hindi siya tatantanan nung mga yun. Lalo na kapag nalaman nila kung bakit absent siya ngayon. Pagod na nga siya sa laro kahapon, mas lalo siyang napagod kay Chanyeol. 

Ibababa na sana niya ang telepono niya nang tumawag ang bruhang si Luhan. Tama. Free period pala namin ngayon kaya malamang magkakasama ang tatlong bruha. Patay. Kung may Tatlong Hari, may tatlong bruha rin.

Sinagot nalang niya ang tawag. "Hello, Luhan?"

"Baks, ba't absent ka? Anyare sayo? Pinuntahan ka namin sa dorm eh 'di ka raw nakauwi kagabi sabi ng roommate mong si Heechul."

Oh diba. Talo pa nanay kung dumakdak ng mga tanong si Luhan. 

"A-ah eh kas-si..."

"Ano?"

Saktong bumukas naman ang pinto ng hotel room bago siya makapagsalita. 

"Bub?" Si Chanyeol. Hindi pa siya nakikita nito kasi medyo nasa loob na parte ng room ang bed kung nasaan si Baekhyun. 

Fck. Wala pa pala akong saplot. 

Agad na hinila ni Baekhyun ang kumot para mabalot ng maigi ang sarili niya bago pa siya maabutan ni Chanyeol.

"Hello Baek! Haler!"

Oo nga pala, si Luhan.

"Lu, ano nga yon?"

"Nasaan ka? Saang lupalop ka ba napadpad ha? May ginawa kayo ni Chanyeol 'no?" Aminin..."

Shucks. Bisto kaagad siya? 

"H-ha? Paano mo nasabi?"

"Kasi naman tumawag rin si Jongin sa'kin. Hindi rin daw pumasok si Chanyeol ngayon." 

Si Kyungsoo naman ngayon ang nagsalita. 

"Wag mo nang i-deny... Kinwento ni Jongin sa akin na kinwento raw ni Chanyeol sa kanya na may nangyaring kababalaghan sa inyo kagabi."

Nang maabutan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kama ay pulang-pula na ang mukha nito habang may kausap sa telepono. Nang lumapit siya at tinabihan si Baekhyun ay agad siyang nilingon nito at sinamaan ng tingin. Lagot.

"Oo na Kyung... Alam niyo na naman pala eh..."

"Alam mo naman na medyo may topak yung jowa ko kaya mabuti nang sigurado. May pang-blackmail na 'ko sayo."

Isabay pa natin ang napaka-evil na tawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Walang hiya ka Kyung!"

"Biro lang! Enjoy!"

At kahit magkausap lang sila sa telepono at hindi ng harapan, alam ni Baekhyun na nakangisi ang bruha niyang best friend.

Paglapag niya ng cellphone niya sa bedside table, agad niyang nilingon ang maysala sa hirap at sakit na dinaranas niya ngayon.

Kahit nahihirapan man, sinubukan pa rin niyang umupo ng maayos at pinagsusuntok pa si Chanyeol. Hindi na ata niya namamalayan na halos hindi na siya matakpan ng kumot na ginawa niyang gown kanina.

"Aray bub! Aray! Bakit ang sama ng gising mo?"

"BWISIT KA DAHIL SAYO HINDI NA AKO MAKAGALAW NG MAAYOS! NAKAKAINIS KAAAA!!"

Nang marinig ito ni Chanyeol, hindi niya alam kung maaawa ba siya sa nobyo niya o matatawa. Actually, natatawa talaga siya. Cute cute talaga...

Naalarma nalang siya nang nakita niyang bumababa na sa katawan ni Baekhyun ang kumot na ginamit niyang pangtakip sa sarili niya. Whoops. Sarap ulitin nung kagabi ulit ah. 

Dahil habang kung anu-ano nang mga Rated SPG na ang naiisip ng madumi niyang utak, hindi pa rin tumitigil kaka-putak si Baekhyun. Pinaghahampas pa rin siya nito pero buti nalang kahit marunong mag-hapkido at magaling na spiker ang jowa niya ay hindi ito malakas mamalo ng tao. Masakit pa rin talaga siguro katawan nito. 

Aba malamang Chanyeol, first time ata niyang pasukan. 

Sigurado si Chanyeol na nawala na talaga siya sa katinuan nang bigla niyang hinapit ang bewang ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ito para matigil na sa kakasigaw. 

Sabagay, sayang lang ang effort at laway niya kakasigaw. Di naman nakikinig si Chanyeol.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil ngayon ay nakakandong na siya sa kanyang boyfriend. Lalo na't hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin siyang suot na kahit ano. So ang pwet lang naman niya ay nakaupo sa jean-clad thighs ni Chanyeol. 

Napaungol naman si Baekhyun sa sakit ng katawan niya nang nilipat siya ni Chanyeol sa lap nito. Pero nang akala niyang titigil na si Chanyeol, mas ginanahan pa pala ito nang marinig siya at diniinan pa ang paghalik sa kanya. 

Hawak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa bewang, at medyo pababa na ng pababa ang kamay nito papunta sa pwetan niya. Minsan hinihimas nito ang balat niya, at minsan ay pinipisil ng bahagya. 

Gusto man ni Baekhyun na maulit ang kahapon ay hindi pa ata niya kaya. Masakit pa rin talaga ang balakang at buong katawan niya kaya itinulak niya si Chanyeol, dahilan upang magkalayo ang mga mukha nila. Tinignan naman siya ni Chanyeol, nagtataka.

"Yeol, as much as gusto nating dalawa 'to, masakit pa rin talaga katawan ko. Tapos ang lagkit lagkit pa sa feeling."

"Sige, diyan ka nalang muna, ire-ready ko lang ang bathtub." 

Muli siyang iniayos ng upo ni Chanyeol at hinalikan muna uli sa labi bago pumunta sa banyo. 

•

Salamat naman at nakaligo siya ng maayos sa tulong ni Chanyeol. Habang nagsisipilyo siya ay dun niya nalang napansin na tadtad pala ng love marks ang buong katawan niya. Marami sa leeg, sa may dibdib at may iilan rin sa tiyan at kahit sa hita niya ay meron rin. 

Langhiya talaga. Kinain ata ako ng buhay kagabi.

Napagpasiyahan nila na mamaya nalang silang hapon uuwi. Sabi kasi ni Baekhyun, 'sayang naman ang bayad kung hindi pa tayo at least more than 20 hours dito diba.'

Kaya naman ginamit nila ang natitirang oras sa paglalampungan at paglalambingan. 

Nagkausap rin sila ng mama ni Chanyeol dahil tinawagan siya nito kung bakit wala pa rin siya. Nakapagpaalam naman si Chanyeol kagabi. Nakatira kasi siya sa bahay nilang pamilya, hindi tulad ni Baekhyun na naka-dorm. 

Inasar rin si Baekhyun ng mama ni Chanyeol. Mukhang alam rin nito kung bakit hindi sila nakauwi at kung bakit sila napadpad sa hotel. 

Dapat talaga sa dorm lang sana ni Baekhyun kaso may roommate siya tsaka malamang maririnig sila kaya erased as option na yun. 

Balak naman sana nilang umuwi sa bahay ni Yeol pero ayaw niya dahil malamang ay tutuksuhin lang siya nina Ate Yoora at mama niya.

=•=•=

Bukas — Sabado — na ang Finals ng volleyball tournament. Best-of-three ang series, meaning, kailangan manalo ng dalawang games ang isang team para matanghal na champion. 

Kakagaling lang ni Baekhyun sa training kasama sina Kyungsoo. 

Diretso siyang naligo pag-uwi sa dorm at kumain ng hapunan. Si Heechul, ang dorm-mate niya ay wala pa kaya solo pa niya ang espasyo. Tig-isa naman sila ng rooms, ngunit iisa lang ang banyo, salas, dining table at kung anu-ano pang facilities. 

Plano na sana niyang matulog ng maaga dahil may call time pa sila bukas pero may text na natanggap si Baekhyun.

\-------------------------------------------------

Bubby 💞

Good evening bub! Musta training niyo? 

8:16 pm

\-------------------------------------------------

Napangiti si Baekhyun at nireplyan si Chanyeol.

Good evening rin bubby! Okay lang naman, kayo? 

Agad na naka-receive ng reply si Baekhyun.

\-------------------------------------------------

Bubby 💞

Kakauwi ko lang, kakatapos lang rin ng training. Excited na 'ko para bukas. :)

8:18 pm

\-------------------------------------------------

Magta-type na sana uli si Baekhyun nang biglang nag-ring at nag-vibrate ang phone niya. Nabitawan pa niya ito sa gulat at nahulog sa sahig.

"Bubby?"

"Ang tagal mo sumagot ah..."

"Sorry bubby, nahulog kasi phone ko. Kasalanan mo rin naman."

"Kasalanan ko?"

"Opo, kasi magre-reply pa sana ako, bigla kang tumawag kaya ayun, nabitawan ko phone ko."

"Oh okay, sorry bub."

"It's okay..."

"Nga pala bub, excited ka na ba bukas?"

"Oo naman! Finals na, at makakalaban na naman kita. Last kitang nakalaban, nagka-minor injury pa 'ko nun."

"Oo nga. Kumain ka na ba?"

"Opo, eh ikaw?"

"Kaka-shower ko lang. Kakain pa 'ko. Parating pa rin sila mama kaya sabay nalang kaming lahat."

"Miss you bubby..." 

Halata ang pangungulila sa boses ni Baekhyun. Napa-smile naman si Chanyeol. Nai-imagine kasi niya na naka-pout na naman ang boyfriend niya.

"Awww... Namimiss ako ng baby ko... Miss you too bub."

"Binabawi ko na. Di na kita miss. Nang-aasar ka na naman ihh..." 

Natawa ng bahagya si Chanyeol sa whine ni Baekhyun. Para talagang bata. Cute.

"Pinagtatawanan mo 'ko..."

"Baby, 'wag kang mag-alala, kapag natapos na ang tournament, we can meet as much as we want. Malapit na rin naman ang Christmas break."

"Okay... Excited na 'ko na makita ka bukas, kahit magkalaban teams natin."

Natawa pa ng bahagya si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya.

"Syempre ako rin. Oh bub, nandito na pala sila mama, pinapatawag na 'ko sa baba."

"See you tomorrow bubby! Kain ka ng mabuti! Mahal kita!"

Medyo na masyadong nakakabakla man pakinggan, kinikilig talaga si Chanyeol. Masyado kasing rinig ang enthusiasm ni Baekhyun sa mga sinabi niya. Feel na feel niya ang pagmamahal. 

"And I love you too bub... Good night and see you!"

=•=•=

Bago nagsimula ang laro, nagkita pa ang dalawa sa dugout. Magkasama sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Nabanggit kasi ni Kyung na magkikita sila ni Kai ng kahit saglit lang para makapag-bonding man lang bago magsimula. Mamaya kasi, wala nang boyfriend boyfriend. Kung laro, laro. Kung rival, rival. Dapat professional pa rin.

Sumama nalang si Baekhyun at tinext si Chanyeol na sumama nalang siya kung saan pupunta si Jongin dahil malamang ay papunta yun kay Kyungsoo.

•

Nang nakita na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ay agad siyang tumakbo at sinalubong si Chanyeol. Inambahan pa niya ito kaya medyo nagulat pa si Chanyeol, pero buti nalang ay nasalo niya ang nobyo bago pa ito mahulog sa sahig. 

Ngayon, karga niya si Baekhyun na parang bata. Nakasiksik ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa leeg ni Chanyeol at minsan ay sinisinghot pa niya ang amoy nito. 

Napakabango.

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa inasta ng best friend niya at sumama kay Jongin.

Silang dalawa nalang ang naiwan. Umupo si Chanyeol sa nakita niyang stool. Nakakandong pa rin sa kanya si Baekhyun at ganoon pa rin ang posisyon niya. 

"Bub? May problema ba?"

Umiling naman si Baekhyun at pinaglaruan ng bahagya ang t-shirt na suot ni Chanyeol.

"No bubby.. Sabi ko sayo kagabi, namimiss kita..."

Mas hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang yakap sa kanya.

"Awww, I miss you too bub. So much. Malapit na matapos ang first game. Baka ipatawag na tayo."

"Okay..."

Tumayo na si Baekhyun at hinalikan muna si Chanyeol sa labi.

"Thank you sa energy bubby! See you later! Good luck!"

At ganun-ganun nalang bumalik ang sigla ni Byun Baekhyun. Napanganga nalang si Chanyeol. Minsan kasi napapaisip siya kung bipolar ba si Baekhyun. Madalas kasi, nagiging katulad siya sa sarili niya ngayon. Kanina lang, ang lungkot lungkot niya tignan pero bigla nalang siyang naging masiyahin. 

Napaisip uli si Chanyeol. Ganito ba ako kagwapo para maging ganun si Baekhyun? 

Kung alam mo lang, Chanyeol. Ganyan kalakas ang epekto mo sa kanya. 

=•=•=

Start na ng game. Seryoso bigla ang mukha ng lahat ng mga players. Game face, on. 

Tulad nang inaasahan, intense na kaagad ang labanan. Pero expected na rin naman dahil nga top calibre itong teams na 'to dito sa tournament. Isa pa, rivals eh. Kaya all-out talaga.

Ang first set ay nakuha ng SM. 22-25 ang score.

Second set. Lamang naman ngayon ang Shin Zha. Sa huli, sila ang nakapanalo sa set. 23-25 naman ngayon ang score.

Third set. Mas lalo atang ginanahan ang mga players na maglaro. Nabahala ang players ng SM dahil parang medyo nag-relax sila sa second set. SM ang nanalo. 24-26 ang score. Na-extend pa dahil ayaw magpatalo ng bawat teams.

Fourth set. Babawi naman daw ngayon ang Shin Zha. At totoo nga, maaga silang nakalamang. Nakahabol pa rin naman ang SM, pero dahil sa tulong ni Kim Jongin ay napanalo naman nila ang set. 21-25 naman ngayon.

Fifth set na. Mas lalo atang naging intense ang laban dahil niisa ay gusto talagang manalo. 

Agad na nakakuha ng first point ang SM dahil sa spike ni Baekhyun. Sumunod naman ang Shin Zha, dahil sa quick ni Jongin. 1 all na ang score.

Matapos ang ilang rallies, 7-8 na ang score, SM ang nangunguna. Switch sides na sa court.

Nagpatuloy ang game. Neck-on-neck ang labanan. Kung makakapuntos ang isa, babawian naman ng kabila. 

Sa score na 10-9, nag-spike ang isang player ng Shin Zha. Out ang bola. Point para sa SM. Nag-challenge naman ang coach ng Shin Zha. Na-deflect daw ng blockers.

Habang naghihintay na i-play ang replay video, naisipan ni Chanyeol na asarin ang boyfriend niya. Masyado kasing seryoso ang mukha nito at medyo nakabusangot na. Ang cute niya, pero iba pa rin kapag nakangiti siya. Parang nagliliwanag ang buong mundo niya. Ganoon siya ka-whipped kay Baekhyun.

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa net para marinig siya ni Baekhyun. 

"Byun, smile ka naman diyan, oh."

Agad namang nilingon ni Baekhyun ang nagsalita. Si Chanyeol pala. 

"Kanina mo pa ba ako tinitignan, Park?"

Naka-smirk si Chanyeol. "Opo, ganda mo po kasing tignan. Lalo pa kapag nakangiti ka."

Nag-smile naman ng malaki si Baekhyun. Yung smile na pang-Chanyeol. "Okay na ba 'to, Park?" 

"Okay na. Na-energize na 'ko. Salamat, Byun."

Pagkatapos nilang mag-usap ay bigla nalang nag-whistle ang referee. Tuloy na ang game. May touch sa blocker ng SM kaya nilipat ang point sa Shin Zha. 10 all na. 

Hindi nila namalayan na nakapagplay na ng video at tapos na ang challenge. Iba rin talaga. Pag-ibig nga naman, Oo.

•

14-15 na ang score sa Set 5. One point nalang at mapapanalo na ng SM ang game. 

•

Nabigla nalang si Baekhyun nang nagsi-talunan na ang mga teammates niya at niyakap siya ng iba. Pasok ang down the line spike niya. Sila ang nakakuha ng first game ng Finals.

One game down, one more to go.

As expected, siya na naman ang naging Player of the Game. 22 points ba naman at ilang excellent receives pa. All-around player talaga siya.

=•=•=

Nung muli silang nagkita ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ng game, hindi niya inexpect na nanood pala ang family ni Chanyeol.

"Congrats Baek! Galing mo kanina!"

Niyakap siya ni Ate Yoora. 

"Thank you ate..." Nagblush pa si Baekhyun dahil nahihiya pa rin siya. 

Pati sina Mr. And Mrs. Park ay binati rin siya sa magandang game niya kanina. 

=•=•=

Miyerkules, schedule na para sa second game ng tournament. Ganoon pa rin ang naging routine ng dalawa. 

Nagtagal rin ng five sets ang game. Ending, SM pa rin talaga ang nanalo. Sila na ang champion ng tournament.

Syempre, tuwang tuwa si Baekhyun at ang buong team niya. 

Si Baekhyun ang naging Season MVP dahil buong season ay nakapagtala siya ng 361 points sa 25 games na nilaro niya.

Masaya naman si Chanyeol para sa boyfriend niya. Proud na proud siya sa kanya. Siya naman ang nakatanggap ng Best Setter award. Ngayon, magkatabi sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol para sa awarding ceremony. Si Kyungsoo naman ang Finals MVP dahil isa siya sa mga naging katulong ni Baekhyun sa panalo ng SM.

Noong nag-picture-taking na, hindi naiwasan ni Chanyeol na akbayan si Baekhyun. Nasanay na kasi siya eh. Tinignan lang siya ni Baekhyun at nginitian. Pagkatapos ng ilang shots ay pinabalik na sila. Bago nakaalis si Baekhyun ay nasingit pa ni Chanyeol na ibulong kay Baekhyun ang 'Congrats MVP... Love you.' Of course, hindi nagpahuli ang pamumula ng pisngi ni Baekhyun.

=•=•=

Finally, tapos na rin ang tournament. Nagpost pa sila ng picture ng isa't-isa sa Instagram accounts nila.

baekhyun_byun: You still did great, bubby... You may have not become the champions, but you still gave it your all, bub. Congratulations, Best Setter! I love you! 💞

park.chanyeol: Congratulations MVP! You get better and better everyday, and I'm so proud of you, champ. I love you too! ❤️

=•=•=

Fast forward to December 23. Dalawang araw bago mag-Pasko.

Napag-usapan ng pamilyang Byun at Park na magsama nalang sa pagse-celebrate ng Pasko. Bale doon doon silang lahat sa rest house ng mga Park sa Busan mananatili hanggang New Year. Gusto daw kasing maging mas close ng mag-balae. 

Tatlong sasakyan ang gagamitin nila papunta doon, at tig-isa ng maleta ang mga Byun. Kaunti lang na gamit at damit ang dala ng mga Park dahil may mga gamit na rin sila doon. Madalas rin naman kasi silang nagse-stay sa rest house, either kapag summer o 'di kaya holidays.

Sa unang sasakyan ang mga Park, namely sina Mr. at Mrs. Park, at si Yoora.

Pangalawang sasakyan ang kay Chanyeol, isang Mercedes Benz na jeep. Syempre, si Baekhyun ang kasama niya.

Panghuli ang sasakyan ni Baekbeom, kasama sina Mr. at Mrs. Byun.

•

2-story house ang rest house. May outdoor pool, at limang kwarto. Isa para sa mag-asawang Park, kay Yoora, kina Mr. at Mrs. Byun, at kay Baekbeom. Ang last ay para sa mag-jowa. Pinag-isa nalang silang dalawa ng kwarto, tutal magkasintahan naman sila, at grown-ups na naman sila. 

Nag-ayos kaagad sila ng mga gamit nila. Mangha pa rin si Baekhyun sa ganda ng buong mansiyon. Excited na nga sana siyang maligo sa pool eh, kahit medyo malamig ang panahon. 

Ang kwarto na tutuluyan nila ay kwarto ni Chanyeol. Ibang-iba ang hitsura nito sa kwarto nito sa bahay nila. Nasa gitna ang queen-sized bed, at may balcony ito. Tanaw dito ang pool at ang garden. 

"Bub, gusto mo mag-swimming?"

Nagtaka si Baekhyun at napalingon kay Chanyeol. Nababasa niya ba ang isip ko? Itatanong ko pa nga sana eh...

"Sige, sure. Pagkatapos natin 'tong ayusin lahat."

•

Pagkatapos nilang mag-ayos ay nakatulog ang dalawa. Pagod pareho dahil sa byahe. Tanghali sila nakarating, kaya may time pa silang mag-swimming.

Excited na si Baekhyun. Kanina pa kasi niya gustong magbabad sa pool eh. Nakita naman ni Chanyeol ang ningning sa mga mata nito nung nakita ang pool. Bihis na rin si Baekhyun, kaya pinauna nalang niya ito sa pool. Pina-ready na naman niya ito kaya pwede na kaagad gamitin. Magbibihis pa kasi siya eh. 

Walang pag-aalinlangan naman siyang bumaba at lumabas papunta sa pool. Naka-manipis lang siya na sando at shorts na pwedeng ipanligo. Buti nalang at na-inform siya na mayroong pool, kundi maliligo siyang naka-boxers.

Ibinabad muna niya ang paa niya at umupo sa gilid, hanggang sa in-enjoy na niya ang paglangoy-langoy habang naghihintay kay Chanyeol. Eksaktong pagtingin niya sa pintuan ay lumabas si Chanyeol na naka-swimming trunks lang. Yung masikip at skin-tight pa talagang swimming trunks ang suot nito. Yun lang, inuulit ko, yun lang ang suot ni Park Chanyeol. 

Napanganga naman si Baekhyun. Juseyo, kitang-kita niya ang muscles nito sa arms, at sa dibdib, pati na rin ang well-sculpted na abs nito. Halata rin sa suot nitong black trunks ang porma ng alaga nito. Wow. May tinatago ngang kayamanan. 

Natigil nalang ang kung anu-anong kabastusan niyang iniisip nang lumangoy na si Chanyeol papunta sa kanya. Feeling ni Baekhyun na nagmukha ata siyang gunggong sa tabi ni Chanyeol ah. Hanep. 

"Bub, sara mo bibig mo, baka mapasukan ng kung ano yan..."

Tinikom naman ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya. 

Nag-smirk si Chanyeol bigla. "Pinag-nanasaan mo na naman ako, bubby..." 

Binatukan naman ni Baekhyun ang jowa niya. "Bwisit ka! Panira ka ng moment eh!"

Hinawakan lang ni Chanyeol ang waist niya ng mahigpit at pinaglapit ang mga katawan nila sa isa't-isa hanggang sa wala nang espasyo. "Parang gusto mo na ata akong kainin bub ah." 

Si Baekhyun naman ang nag-smirk ngayon. Tinutukan niya ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Masyado na atang kung ano-ano ang naiisip niya kaya nakakuha siya ng confidence. "Paano kung gusto ko nga? Anong gagawin mo?"

Napalunok si Chanyeol. Baka hindi ako makapagpigil ngayon ah. Hinga ng malalim. Nandito pa naman parents namin. "Talaga? Eh ikaw, anong gagawin mo kung gusto mo nga?"

Naka-smirk pa rin si Baekhyun. "Ganito ang gagawin ko." Hinalikan bigla ng marahas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Nabigla man nung una ay agad namang tumugon si Chanyeol at dahan-dahang inilakad paatras si Baekhyun hanggang sa nakasandal na siya sa gilid ng pool. Habang hindi pa rin inihihiwalay ang mga labi nila ay binuhat niya si Baekhyun para maupo sa may pool. Napasigaw naman ito ng bahagya. Pumwesto siya sa gitna ng mga hita nito at ibinaling ang mga halik niya sa leeg ng nobyo. Medyo nagiging maingay na si Baekhyun. Nakapulupot ang mga kamay at legs nito sa waist at leeg niya. Patuloy pa rin si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya at nang akmang tatanggalin na sana niya ang sando ni Baekhyun ay bigla silang nakarinig ng pag-ubo sa may pintuan. Natigil agad ang dalawa at nilingon ang tao sa may pintuan. 

Si Park Yoora ang nasa pintuan. Nakasandal ito sa gilid, at pinapanood silang dalawa. Sinister ang ngiti nito. 

Agad na tumayo si Baekhyun at yumuko dahil sa hiya. Nahihiya siya dahil sa ganoong sitwasyon pa sila naabutan ni Ate Yoora. 

Sa kabilang banda, halatang naiinis si Chanyeol base sa mukha niya. Tinitigan niya si Yoora at tinawanan lang siya nito. Umahon na rin siya at tumabi kay Baekhyun. 

Tumawang muli si Yoora. Nakakatawa kasi ang mukha ni Chanyeol dahil inis na inis ito sa pag-cockblock sa kanilang dalawa kanina. "Wag ka nang mahiya, Baekhyun... Okay lang naman. Normal sa mga mag-jowa yun..." Malambot ang boses ni Yoora habang nagsasalita.

Ngumiti nalang si Baekhyun at tumango habang namumula pa rin. 

Humarap naman si Yoora ngayon kay Chanyeol. "Don't worry Yeol, hindi ko naman ikakalat yung mga nakita ko kanina eh... Hindi ko ipagsasabi." Sinubukan niyang maging seryoso pero natatawa pa rin siya. Minsan kasi ang sarap ring asarin ni Chanyeol eh. Medyo may pagka-pikon kasi.

"Sige na Ate! Bumalik ka na sa loob!"

=•=•=

Christmas Eve na. Ang dalawang ilaw ng tahanan ay abala sa pagluluto at paghahanda ng pagkain para sa lahat. 

Sina Yoora at Baekhyun naman ang naatasan sa pag-prepare ng dining table. 

Ang natitirang apat na lalaki naman — Chanyeol, Baekbeom, Mr. Byun, at Mr. Park — ay busy sa pag-grill sa labas. 

•

Matapos kumain ay nagtipon silang lahat sa salas. Naglaro ang iba, at maraming kwentuhan ang naganap. Nang sumapit ang alas-dose sila nagsimulang magbigayan ng mga regalo. 

Huling nagbigayan ng regalo sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Isang mamahaling relo ang binigay ni Baekhyun. Alam kasi nitong mahilig siya sa mga relo. Si Chanyeol naman ay singsing ang binigay. Syempre nagulat ang lahat, lalo na si Baekhyun pero nilinaw ni Chanyeol na promise ring pa lang ang ibinigay niya. Sa susunod na daw ang engagement ring. Nakahinga naman ng maluwag ang lahat sa mga sinabi niya. 

"Merry Christmas bub... I love you..."

"Merry Christmas rin bubby. I love you too."

=•=•=

New Year's Eve. Ready na ang lahat para sa Bagong Taon. May mga nakahandang lusis na rin sa labas para sindihan mamaya. 

11:59 pm. Isang minuto nalang. Dali-daling sinindihan na ng bawat isa ang mga lusis at iniwagayway ito. 

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...........

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

At eksaktong pumutok ang mga fireworks. Nagtatatalon pa ang iba, pati na si Baekhyun. Para raw kasi tumangkad siya, baka may pag-asa pa. At dahil supportive na boyfriend si Chanyeol, tinawanan lang niya ito. 

•

Naka-back hug ngayon si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang nakasandal ang isa sa railings ng balkonahe. 

Nilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa tenga ni Baekhyun at bumulong. 

"Happy New Year bub... Excited na akong makasama ka sa mas marami pang taon."

Humarap naman si Baekhyun sa kanya at hinawakan ang pisngi nito.

"Happy New Year rin... And I can't wait to see you every single day of my life."

"I love you bub. Hindi yan magbabago."

"Mahal rin kita. Sobra. Salamat at nakilala kita.

At isiniil ng dalawa ang kanilang mga labi, puso'y puno ng pagmamahal para sa isa't-isa.

Fin.  
Baekhyun x Chanyeol  
©Chandriellex  
Baekyeol Paraluman Fanfic Fest 2019

**Author's Note:**

> At doon na nagtatapos ang Wala Nang Hihigit Pa (Sayo). Salamat sa lahat ng mambabasa na inunawa at binasa ito. Sana ay muli pa tayong magkita sa susunod na ficfest.


End file.
